


i know you will still love me the same

by takesmeunder



Series: Thinking Out Loud [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s got it all planned out, from what he’s going to cook for dinner to the expensive satin sheets he bought for Niall’s bed. Naturally, that’s how it all goes up in smoke. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you will still love me the same

**Author's Note:**

> aka The First Time Harry Tops

Harry has exactly twenty minutes before Niall gets in from classes. He flips the fan on over the stove, throws the tea-towel over his shoulder and steps back to admire his handiwork. Niall’s favorite, sausage and mash, is almost finishing cooking. He just needs to mash the potatoes and season the sausage, and dinner will be done just as soon as Niall walks in the door.

He’s quick to finish off the potatoes, and begins looking through the cabinets for some spice. Later, he’ll swear he only had his back turned for a minute, but it’s enough time for the towel on his shoulder to slip off and land close enough to the flame of the stove to catch fire.

The smell of burning reaches Harry’s nose, and he whirls around to see the fire growing.

“No! No, no!” Harry chants, searching desperately for a fire extinguisher. It’s at that moment that Niall walks in early from class.

“Honey, I’m ho-, holy shit!” Niall’s throwing open the pantry door and grabbing the extinguisher before Harry remembers how to use his hands. Niall manages to put out the fire before it causes any real damage, but his dinner is ruined.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry whines, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Niall shrugs and pulls him into a hug. “S’alright, yeah? We’ll order some Chinese, watch some shitty romance movie that makes you cry, and go to bed.”

“Don’t always cry,” Harry says, wrapping his arms around Niall’s torso. “Only sometimes.”

“Haz, you _always_ cry,” says Niall.

Harry nuzzles into Niall’s neck, inhales the sharp scent of his cologne. “I know.”

* * *

 

They’re halfway through A Walk to Remember, and Harry’s struggling to keep back the tears when he’s suddenly got a lap full of Niall.

“Hi,” Niall says, rubbing his nose against Harry’s. “Wanna snog?”

Harry looks up, hands sliding up Niall’s thighs to get a good grip on his hips. “Thought we were watching a movie.”

“Were,” Niall dips down to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “Past tense. Kiss me.”

Harry’s stomach flips over and he really doesn’t need to be told twice. He meets Niall in the middle, tongue slipping past the seam of his lips to lick into the heat of his mouth.

Niall grinds down into his lap, and it’s then that Harry notices Niall’s hard.

“Mandy Moore get you going?” Harry breathes against Niall’s mouth, moving down to suck at his neck.

“Shane West, actually,” Niall answers, tilts his head to give Harry better access. “Been thinking about this all day.”

Harry kisses across Niall’s jaw, latches onto the spot behind his ear that has Niall moaning loudly into the dorm room. “Thinking about getting in my pants while I was slaving over a hot stove,” Harry teases with a smile, nibbles on Niall’s ear. “I’m offended.”

Niall sits back on Harry’s thighs, brow quirked. “Don’t think I don’t know what you had planned for today.”

Harry’s eyes widen, thumbs pressing into the skin of Niall’s hip bones. “Not a clue what you’re on about.”

“Haz, I know you planned on fucking me today,” Niall says with a knowing grin.

Harry swallows, his heart sinking into his stomach. “I wanted to woo you. Like, properly and all that.”

Niall laughs and rolls his eyes. “You’ve sufficiently wooed me, Harold. Can we fuck on the couch now?”

“I bought sheets and everything,” Harry says, Niall’s lips covering his the second the words are out of his mouth. “Christ, okay.”

“S’okay,” Niall whispers, reaching for the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulling it up and over his head. “Wanna ride you anyway.”

Harry groans, gets the top four buttons on Niall’s shirt open before he’s tossing it across the room. “Want you so much.”

“Always want you,” Niall returns, grinding down so his cock rubs against Harry’s stomach. “C’mon, show me what you can do with that monster.”

“Not a monster,” Harry says with a pout, flicking open the button of Niall’s trousers and getting a hand around his cock. Niall arches into it, leaving his chest at the perfect height for Harry to dip down and get a mouth around one of his nipples.

“ _Shit_!” gasps Niall, pressing his arse down onto Harry’s cock. “Can I suck you while you finger me?”

Harry’s hips jump up at that, nearly dislodging Niall from his lap. “God. Would anyone actually say no to that? Fuck.”

Niall climbs off Harry’s lap to shuck off his jeans, waves vaguely at Harry to do the same. “But like, leave them on? So they’re around your ankles. Not all the way off.”

“Right,” Harry says, pulling open his belt and sliding his pants down his legs. He watches Niall kick his briefs from around his legs, then he’s fully naked. Standing in the middle of the living room, cock curved up against his stomach and Harry’s mouth waters.

“Oh!” Niall says, turning to dig through the plastic fruit bowl on the coffee table. He turns back around with a small bottle of lube. “Might need this, I reckon.”

Harry glances between the bottle and Niall’s face. “You kept lube in the fruit bowl,” he says, sound perplexed. “What if Liam had attempted to juggle the apples?”

Niall tosses the bottle into Harry’s lap, crawls until he’s sideways on the couch and his mouth if hovering over Harry’s cock. “He would have gotten a surprise. Now are ya gonna finger me, are you going to make me do it myself?”

Harry pops open the cap just as Niall licks across the head of his cock before he drops his mouth down.

“ _Fuck_!” Harry’s hips jerk up, out of his control and Niall gags. “Sorry, shit, sorry.”

Niall doesn’t remove his mouth, just grabs Harry’s hand and guides it to his arse.

Harry pulls Niall’s cheeks apart, slips his wet fingers down Niall’s crack until they're sliding over where Niall’s hottest. Niall moans around Harry’s cock, and it takes everything Harry has not to fuck up into Niall’s mouth.

“Right, okay,” Harry sets to work fingering Niall open, waits until he’s having trouble keeping suction and pushing back onto Harry’s hand before he pushes in a second, and then a third.

Niall gives up on sucking Harry’s cock, pulls off with a lewd sound and turns his head to pant into the skin of Harry’s stomach. “Think I’m ready.”

Harry frowns, scissors his fingers a bit more. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Niall promises, moving his knees across the couch and forcing Harry’s fingers out of him. “Just, let me. Yeah?”

Harry nods, bites his lip as Niall crawls into his lap. “Don’t have a condom in that fruit bowl by chance, do you?”

“Do we need one?” Niall asks, and Harry digs his fingers into the fabric of the couch. “I’m clean, and uh, haven’t slept with anyone else.”

“Same,” Harry breathes out. It feels bigger somehow, now. The trust Niall is putting into him, and he hopes he doesn’t mess it up. “I’m clean. Haven’t slept with anyone else since I sucked you off after helping you study for that English test.”

Niall reaches back, hand gripping the base of Harry’s cock as he lines it up with his hole. “That was a-ages ago,” Niall stutters out, his eyes fluttering shut as he sinks himself down slowly. “Before we made things official, ages ago.”

Harry’s head falls back against the couch, his toes curling in his socks. Niall is so tight and hot around him, it’s taking everything he has not to just hold Niall down and fuck up into him. “Only wanted you,” is what he says, lifting his head to watch as Niall begins to rock. “Didn’t need anyone else.”

“Christ,” Niall whines, blush going from his cheeks all the way down his chest. “It was the same for me.”

“Niall,” Harry leans up to seal their lips in a kiss, licking into Niall’s mouth wet and dirty. His hands curve around Niall’s back and he pulls him closer so they're chest to chest. “Love you.”

Niall gasps, rotates his hips and fucks himself down, cock getting friction where it’s pressed against Harry’s stomach. “Love you more.”

Harry settles back into the couch, hands drifting over Niall’s body as he works himself on his cock. He pinches at Niall’s nipples until they’re red and puffy, making Niall cry out and throw his head back.

Niall’s flushed all over now, hands resting on Harry’s shoulders to help him get leverage. His fringe has long since fell out of its quiff, nearly plastered to Niall’s forehead from how much he’s working up a sweat.

“Gorgeous,” Harry’s hands find Niall’s hips and he plants his feet so he can meet Niall thrust for thrust. The heat is building at the base of his spine, little sparks of pleasure curling up his abdomen as the pressure builds. He wraps a hand around Niall’s cock, not surprised in the least to find him dripping at the tip. “Gonna come for me, love? Gonna come on my cock?”

Niall thrashes, seemingly torn between thrusting up into Harry’s hand and working himself back on Harry’s cock. He makes it work, finds an angle that has Harry rubbing against his prostate on every drop down. It doesn’t take long until he’s clenching around Harry’s cock, fingertips pressing hard into Harry’s shoulder as he fucks himself through his orgasm.

“Come on, Haz,” Niall pleads, continuing the movement of his hips. Harry can tell he must be over-stimulated, the way he bites his lip and turns his head to hide the wince.

“I’m gonna. Just let me-,” Harry cuts himself off, manhandles Niall until his front if pressed all along the couch, arse in the air. “This okay?”

“Fuck me,” Niall begs, pushing himself up onto his palms. “Fuck me and fill me up.”

Harry feels feral, fingers digging in to Niall’s waist so hard that he’s positive he’ll leave bruises. He fucks in hard and fast, pulls Niall back onto his cock at the same time that he thrusts forward. Niall’s shaking beneath him, struggling to keep himself upright as the sound of skin on skin fills the room.

He doesn’t even notice Niall get hard again, nearly misses the way Niall begins to move back into Harry’s thrusts.

“Fuck,” Harry wheezes out, his orgasm beginning to creep up. “Can you come again, Niall?”

Niall whimpers, face hot and lips bitten red. “Yeah, just. Keep fuckin’ me like that.”

“I’m gonna come,” admits Harry, reaches underneath Niall to get a hand around his cock for the second time that night. “Come before me. Please. C’mon, babe.”

Niall cries out on Harry’s next hard thrust, clenches down around Harry’s cock as Harry grinds into his prostate. Harry’s hips stutter and he’s coming too, his moan reverberating around the room as he comes into the tight press of Niall’s body.

Harry rests his head on Niall’s overheated back, takes in a couple shaky breaths before he pulls out of Niall’s body. Niall goes to move but Harry stills him with a hand on his hip. “Wanna see.”

“Harry,” Niall says, voice reprimanding.

“S’okay,” Harry reassures, fingers prodding where Niall’s still wet and open. “I like you messy.”

Niall exhales on a laugh, pulls himself up and away from Harry’s prying fingers and curiosity. He turns an even deeper shade of red when he stands up, and Harry feels a rush knowing it’s because Niall can feel his come dripping down his thighs.

“Was that better than slipping around on satin sheets?” Niall says, and Harry knows he’s trying to take away attention from himself.

“Suppose so, yeah,” Harry says, sitting back down on the couch and pulling his pants back up his legs. “Are you, um, gonna shower?”

Niall glances down at the floor. “Little bit messier than I thought,” he admits. “Did you wanna come with?”

“Not sure how clean you’ll get with me in there,” Harry replies cheekily. “Might just get you dirtier.”

Niall smiles, hand coming up to run through his sweaty hair. “That’s what soaps for, yeah? I’ll be in the shower.”

Harry waits for the water to start, and for Niall’s singing to come through the doorway before he trails after him. 


End file.
